Selfish, Would Be King
by mewlingquimlover
Summary: Darcy has a secret past, something she keeps buried deep inside her head. But when she brings Thor, a God, to his knees she finds she will fall too. And it will not being falling in love, because Thor can not ignore his birthright anymore and Darcy can not leave Earth behind. She sees that Disney got it wrong, there is no prince charming. Just a selfish would be King.
1. Chapter 1

Jane.

She once told me she loved how I explained things, how I moved my hands and connected them with hers when I did.

She also said she loved me.

Yet she isn't here, she has run off with the silver tongue himself. His vast mind and understanding of things that would put the Iron Man to shame has pulled her from me. Yes it was his mind that carried her away from me.

He sucked her in and she never once looked back. I always thought I was out of her reach, she was mortal, I am a God in all rights, yet she proved me wrong. It was I who was out of her reach but not Loki.

I would gladly carve out a throne for him to have her back.

* * *

This is selfish and destructive. I should be ashamed of myself but right now I don't care. I don't want to feel anything other than the pleasure she is giving me right now.

_"Come on Thor.. let me show you how mortals deal with getting stabbed in the back. I'm taking you out to my favorite pub." Her hand reached for mine, pulling me with her._

I should have never touched her.

She spun around in that pub to music, her tunic like shirt dancing around her curves. No jacket or thick sweater for once. Pants fitted on her legs and boots that danced up to her knees. It's the first time I have actually taken the time to notice her, everything about her.

She reached back for me, pulling me off my bar stool and pressing her back against my chest. My hands steadied her as she moved against me. But when her hands moved up, clamping behind my neck and forcing me to look down at her over her shoulder everything became instinctual. My fingers traveled up her arms and for the first time in three years I found a new pair of lips to touch with my own.

I should have said no when she looked at me with eyes that screamed fuck me.

"Fuck Thor … " Her voice tightens my body, my fingers locked against her clit in harsh movements as she leans forwarded. Her hands planted firmly against the wall as she drips cum down her twitching legs. Her ass jerks back as she rides out her climaxes while I continue to manipulate her sensitive spot. "Thor", she hisses my name with a struggling breathe, my fingers finally stopping.

She looks over her shoulder at me, no glasses, no hat, just black curls and swollen lips. It makes my cock harder then before. Her creamy white skin out on display in front of me, "You will have me now, Darcy." I tell her, twisting her body and making her face me. My hands travel to her ass, squeezing her cheeks and she moans. I squeeze harder, pinning her body against the wall roughly, "Yes .. " She breathes out like a wanton, encouraging me with legs wrapped around my waist.

"Take me .. give me everything you have." She demands me, one hand traveling down between us and gripping the head of my cock. "She is a fucking idiot." She tells me and it's like a bitter taste inside my mouth as she mentions Jane.

"I'm not here to talk about her." I warn her, my mouth moving to cover her lips. She welcomes it, fingers traveling to my hair, pulling against it and scraping nails against my scalp. The kiss feels like war with no room for air. I could so easily kiss her like this for hours but she needs to breathe and I do not wish to break her.

"Darcy .. stop .." I warn her, pulling away but she doesn't listen. Instead she leans in and bits my bottom lip, "No." She hisses back. She doesn't want control, she wants pure domination.

I tried to be sweet, gentle almost when I crossed over into her apartment but she didn't want it. I tried to pick her up and walk her to her bed but she squirmed away from me, stripped out of her clothes and dropped to her knees and within a second pulled my cock between her lips. Her hands fastened at the base of it and fingers testing the weight of my heavy balls.

"I'm not Jane. I don't do soft … I want you, the real you. Be a God, take me." She begs me, her breathe is warm and it's no longer the liquor. "And know when you're fucking me; it's me, not her. I'm not here to replace anyone or be your stand in Jane."

"Fine!" I horse out, the God complex in me taking over with a bit of anger.

My body pinning her against the wall, my hands free and gripping her sides as she brings it upon herself to guide my cock into her opening. Soon as my head presses inside her I snap my hips upward, "Holy shit … fuck … " She screams out, her hands lock around my neck quickly.

"You should had let me done it my way." I berate her, knowing the thickness of my cock is stretching her like no earthly man has. My length pushing pain into her body as I fill her past her breaking point.

"No." She fires back and I see the pain in her eyes, but it doesn't stop her. She moves her hips and takes me, every inch of me. Its' maddening how tight she is, how her muscles are squeezing me, working me, trying to milk me and we just started.

I rock against her body, like a mad rutting fool and she only demands I do more. A crack moves against the wall, her back smacks against it and her nails marry my back. Blood drips over my shoulder blades and she moans, tightens herself when I pull out and dive back into her. Over and over I fuck her into submission as she cums down my cock, wetting my legs and filling my nose with the smell of her sex, my sex.

Everything about her is fire and war. I have never felt so alive.

This will not end well but I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't keep doing this Darcy, it has to end!"

"Fuck you Thor!" I scream at him. Anger devours me and I want him to feel it, how it eats me alive under my skin.

"No! Look at you?!" He growls back, his voice shakes the room. His body moves back to mine, thick fingers ripping my sweater off halfway down the front. It pools around my waist and I feel air being pushed into my lungs when he spins me around and drags me into the bedroom, forcing me to look into the full length mirror in the corner of the room. His figure looms behind me.

Hues of purple lick the side of my neck, kiss the underside of my breast along my ribs. It feathers over my collar bone. "Look at you!" He shouts into my ear and it puts fear inside me. He pulls on one of my bra straps, shoving it down the side of my arm. My breast swells against the moving fabric as it's stretched tighter. The dull ache around my nipple in full bloom now when he lets a finger tug on the fabric just barely covering it.

I look at it, the small bit mark that could still bleed under the right pressure.

"They call Loki the monster, but what do you call this?" He says sternly, moving away from me as if I set him on fire. "With you I am out of control because that is the only way you want me."

I look abused, used up like some whore. But this is what I wanted. I wanted it to hurt, to leave me mapped in bruises because I wanted him to know it was me and not her. I needed to feel anything other then what I thought he would give Jane.

Sweet and gentle. _And I can't do that because it goes deeper then Jane. It brings me back to a place I have worked so hard to overcome. _

I watch his eyes in the mirrors reflection, guilt turning those bright blue eyes into steal gray with no light. And I am every bit guilty as well. Slowly, I reach for my bra strap to put it back into place. To cover myself because for once I am ashamed of what I have done.

"Please leave … " My voice breaks and I watch him simply walk away with heavy steps that echo throughout my apartment.

My knees hit the floor and I finally let everything sink in. I want to cry and scream, I want to hug myself and rock myself to sleep on the floor.

So I do.

* * *

He left again, just a day after I cried myself to sleep. It's been two weeks. Time is moving slowly around me and I see things a little clearer.

I see all the holes he tried to fill in my life, had been trying too for the last few months. And I'm just a stupid mortal who was high off the pleasure he brought me. To blind to see the man that was also there, under the God who was fucking me into submission because that is what I wanted.

Sometimes when we finished, he would wash me and I would let him be gentle because honestly my limbs were nothing but flesh without bones. I couldn't fight him on it so I would let him wash me, wash my hair and rub my back.

Silently I broke each time though. Did he do this with Jane? Was he soft like this with her? _No, soft is bad. Gentle is the bad man in my nightmares._

His hands were so large, warmth spread from his palms to his finger tips, pulsing heat throughout the skin he touched. It was soothing, it was intimacy on a level I never would let him show me under the sheets or wherever he would take me.

Other times he would crawl next to me, humming something I never learned the words too against my ear while his hands held me close to him. I was always halfway asleep on those night. Late mission or just a late arrival back from Asgard. It would only take minutes though before he would allow me to turn into him and kiss him. Silencing the sweetness he tried to show while I turned it into something less pure.

A few times though, when there was to be no sex because it was simply that time of the month he would just pull me into his lap on the sofa. He would tell me tales of his childhood, I would give him snippets of mine and ask to hear more of his. His past is a lot more cheerful than mine.

I hate my past.

It always ended the same, me asleep in his lap and him stroking my hair. I would wake up smiling and he would look at me with childlike eyes and a smile that was too bright. It was a look he always gave Jane when she talked science.

I hated it.

But maybe I was wrong. Maybe I did love it because I do love him and I'm just too stupid to admit it because the fear inside me outweighs the acceptance of his affections towards me. _He isn't the bad man. His soft touches aren't a lie. _ But then the tiny voice inside my head reminds me I am not Jane, the one he loved.

I'm just a one night stand that was extended out for a few months based on convenience that we lived in the same place and I could keep a secret.

No one ever knew, no one ever will besides the two who once walked in on us. Tony and Pepper.

"Time to move on Darcy. Time to get up Darcy." I tell myself, looking at the mirror one last time before leaving for the day.

* * *

"Darcy … it's raining. What are you doing out here?" I turn around to look at my strawberry blonde best friend.

"Oh you know, trying to catch my death Pepper."

"Suicide is overrated." She retorts back and then a little embarrassed at what came out of her mouth. Between me and Tony, her sass level has improved or maybe downgraded depending on who you asked thanks to us.

"Maybe he is talking to you." She says softly, taking a seat next to me in the rain on top of the private floor outdoor balcony. "He really cared for you." Her fingers touch mine and I let her hold my hand, I lean my head on her shoulder.

"I was an idiot. I love him." I finally say out loud for the first time.

"I think he knew, but he knew you also needed time to figure that out for yourself without him being here. He knows your past wasn't easy. You had a lot of detours in life that weren't pretty and this was him giving you space to figure things out between you two."

"You told him?" I ask her, pulling from her shoulder. She turns her head to face me, "Tony gave him your file, to try and keep him from leaving. He thought it would help, help him better understand you. He read it the night before he said goodbye to you."

"Those weren't his secrets to tell." I snap back defensively.

"No they weren't. Just like your place is not to replace Jane but to simply be Darcy for Thor." She smiles at me and I just fall into her space, my head resting against her chest and she drapes her arms around me. "I'm still mad at Tony, there will be retaliation." I tell her and she laughs.

The night air opens up and suddenly there is no more rain hitting me and Pepper, just everywhere else. My eyes shut tight and I feel the light through my closed eyelids, the heat of it. When I finally open them, there he is.

Lightening paints the skies and sends seconds of panic down my spine.

He looks wild and every bit of a god. There is no armor, just him and leather blue pants with his hammer gripped tightly in his hand. No metal cuffs around his wrist, no boots, no shirt. Just him.

"Lady Pepper, please leave us." He says, his eyes never leaving mine. I feel Pepper moving from me and I look to her one last time, she smiles at me and I smile back before she leaves us in peace.

"Thor… I .." I stand to walk to him, "No, you don't talk." His voice is tense and I can see the twitch of his muscles as he steadies himself. My feet no longer move. The air howls around us and the black night lights up with strikes of lightening sounding more like canons.

It's a storm, a storm brewing inside the thunder god. A storm maybe I caused?

He drops his hammer and I feel the ground beneath my feet shake.

"You will listen to me Darcy and I will only say this once." He takes a step closer to me, "I would tear apart those who have harmed you, that man who called himself your father. I would strike his limbs off with my hammer. Leave him to bleed to death while rats eat at his open wounds, slowly. He took something away from you, something so precious. He violated you and did it all under the pretense of calling it love, calling you those pet names."

My chest swells and my jaw tightens as I try to keep those emotions buried inside me. My father took something from he shouldn't have. He was a bad man. No one believed me.

"But when I call you beautiful, it is me. Not him. When I hold you, it is me and not him."

"Thor .. " I choke out his name; tears fill my eyes, kiss my cheeks and break my nerves. He takes another step to me, his hand now pressing into my wet cheek. "And when I bath you, when I want gentle it is not a substitute for missing Jane. I want those things for you because you deserve more than my heated lust. I want to give you more than that."

"I don't want Jane, I only want you. Now will you let me have you?" His question breaks any resolve I have left inside and I crash into his body. The weight of his limbs makes me feel safe as he takes me into his broken embrace.

I let it go. A life time of tears and he allows me. The rain doesn't touch us, just everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how does this work?" I ask him, watching him shift from under the thin sheet on the bed. I hold out a cup of coffee in one hand towards him. He smiles at me and takes it. I move the other one to my lips and watch him stand with the sheet kissing his body goodbye.

My eyes travel down his body like a girl who has never seen a naked man before … God, he is going to be the death of me… I look back up at him and hid behind my mug with sheer embarrassment. Everything feels different after last night; things were said that can't be taken back.

Nor do I want them to be erased.

_"Tell me you love me… I want your voice shaken as you shake beneath me while you say it.." His hips are achingly slow; his body is looming over mine with my legs spread wide and chest pressed in the mattress. His voice licking the shell of my ear, my neck and I whimper as he finds a depth inside me._

He was gentle and tasted every bit of skin I have last night. It was beautiful and amazing.

His smile turns into a cocky smirk that would make Tony proud. "I believe you would call that eye fucking, Darcy?" He asks me, grinning now like a fool. He is enjoying this. But that word falling off his tongue is so primal sounding. It pulls away from the notion of his normal bright smiles and loud laugh, it strips him down. And all I see is a man with a dirty mouth and talented lips.

I roll my eyes and keep my lips firmly against my mug, turning away from him and heading for the kitchen. He follows me with light a footstep that makes me wonder when he conjured grace in his movements.

I rip the silver foil from the pop-tarts, sliding them into the toaster I feel his large hands resting on my sides. They are firm against me with soft finger tips. All I feel is warmth, no pressure just the closeness of them as he leans into my back. I barely feel the edge of his chin on top of my head as he stands tall and leans over me.

His hand slides off my side and moves to cover mine. He guides my fingers to press down on the level outside the toaster. The pop-tarts disappear into the kitchen gadget and he keeps my hand covered with his. He brings our hands to my chest and I can feel the beat of my heart beneath the thinner skin there and the even more thin and worn out night shirt I sleep in.

"I will fall asleep every night with my head rested against your chest, the beat of your heart singing me too sleep. That is how this will work." His voice washes over me and everything inside me seams louder. My heart beats faster and I can feel my mind fighting against this.

My flight instincts kicking in but today it will not win out. I turn into his warm embrace, pressing my cheek against his chest. Listening for his heartbeat and I find it!

It's repetitive as it should be but sounds like a bass drum. I feel it, the beat of it … the vibrations of it. So strong and pierce. It's like the wail of a storm.

He truly is the God of Thunder.

"I am to be King, Darcy. I can no longer ignore my birthright. I am to be crowned by the ends week."

"Oh…" Was all I could say with a heavy sigh, my hands now palming his chest timidly. I can feel his arms tightening around me, trapping me next to him. He knows me well, well enough to know to not let me ponder or think.

Remember last night. You love him and he loves you. But what about here? My life is here and so is Pepper and Tony! The ones who have never turned their backs on me.

I want to back up from him, take in a deep breath and think of the options that does not involve me saying goodbye to Earth and living permanently on Asgard.

"Do not let go." He whispers down to me with a fort of roughness. I can feel the tips of his thick fingers almost tearing holes into my night shirt now. Every touch of gentleness from last night is lost in this hold.

"Oh shit… no!" I horse out, trying to break his hold because I know what is about to happen.

"Heimdall now." He says sternly. A light surrounds us that I have seen only a few times but never have been a part of. Jane was though.

It's a rush and I feel twisted inside, I cling to him with all my might. I can feel the warmth of the light beating against my skin. I can see it trying to filter through my closed lids. No matter how tightly I shut them, press my face square into his chest I cannot find blackness.

My nails dig into his skin and he chuckles at me, mocking my lack of strength to physically hurt him.

Finally I feel the air leaving us, no longer pushing and pulling us. No more catapulting through a tunnel. He twists me into his hold, carrying me as he slows his legs to a steady walk and that's when I know we are on flat ground. I think.

I open my eyes and see him smirking down at me. His body in full Asgard armor, like when he was in New York. "Take me back home right now!" I yell at him, finding my voice in full panic mood. I struggle like a man woman in his arms, "Prince Thor. Lady Darcy Lewis." And my body freezes as a rough voice greets us from a man dressed in gold.

I look at him but his eyes are firmly planted on Thor's face, "I have your horse ready for you." He tells Thor, ignoring my presence now completely.

"Stop struggling Darcy, you are only in a shirt and I do not wish you to show more skin than already." He tells me in a warning tone as he walks us out of the gold ball, "Then you shouldn't have kidnapped me in the morning before I could dress!" I snap at him.

"I am sorry Darcy, but I know if I had asked you, gave you time to think you would run from me again out of fear of the weight I would put on your shoulders to be my Queen. But after last night, I cannot let you leave me. Everything has changed now." He says softly back and I feel his breathe as he sighs against my forehead, pressing a soft kiss to it.

His words sink into my brain Queen? No wait …I am angry and I don't want his apology. I want to be back in my home.

He gently places me up on the horse. My legs move quickly as I straddle the horse, I squeeze him with my bare thighs and pull on his reigns. Urging him to move, to run, to where, I don't know?

Just away from Thor.

He takes off and I lean forward, sparks fly around us as we move across the bridge I remember Jane always talking about. The rainbow bridge.

We are moving faster and faster and I can no longer see things clearly, it's a blur of motion and color under us and when I look to the sides I see a sea of blackness. My eyes shut tightly and I hug the horse's neck, praying for the other end to come soon.

The horse jerks back and I feel my body lifting against my will, my hands slipping from its neck. My legs tighten with every muscle I have to hold on for dear life. Then I feel nothing, not the leather of the saddle, not the fur of the horse, nothing.

Just cold air.

I hear Thor screaming my name in the background with a sickness that breaks me, telling me I am doomed.

Death is upon me.

My arm jerks and I can feel the ball and socket separating in my shoulder, my elbow twisting in an ungodly made manner. I snap my eyes open to my rescuer and scream out in pain as I look into the eye of a man who I know is Thor's father without a doubt. Men surround him from behind, dressed for war.

He pulls me up roughly by my broken arm. He is not gentle and tears are invading my face as he holds me up like I am dead weight and diseased.

"Give her to me!" Thor screams, his hands reaching for me. He cradles me against him quickly and I yell out in pain as my dislocated shoulder hits his clad chest roughly.

"You bring another here! Have you not learned your lesson? You will take her back home, clearly where she wants to be and belong. Not on the throne of Asgard by your side!" He snaps at Thor. The air thickens around us and I can feel pricks of electricity kissing my skin. A sign I know well enough that is indicative of Thor's anger.

"She belongs here! She is to be my bride and birth my child within the year!" _Wait?! What … I'm pregnant? Oh yeah, he is also the God of Fertility...I guess human birth control doesn't work with him. He did say everything changed last night."_

"Guards, take her to the healers and for god's sake cloth her!" Odin barks his order around us, his one eye staying pinned on us.

"You will not touch her!" Thor roars at them all and the sky screams at us, I can hear the shuffle of their feet as they flinch at the Thunder god. He tightens his hold against me and I scream his name.

"Thor!" Finally he looks down at me and I see confusion and rage dripping all over his face, "They will heal you.." He says softly and I wish for more than anything just blackness.

But it doesn't come.

"I'm going to fly us there. It will be painful but quicker." He tells me. I nod my head yes.

* * *

Thor lays me down and just the shifting of weight from his body to the table is difficult and painful. I no longer scream and the tears have stopped. He looms over me, his large hand cupping the side of my face. His thumb spreads the wetness of my tears over my cheek in its gentle sweep.

"Why did you do this to me?" I ask him with a shaky breathe as two women hover on my bad side, their fingers pulling mist of colors above me and what I assume is an image of my bones. One an older lady with sharp features and lips pursed into a scowl and the other young and soft looking.

"Because I love you and I cannot live without you, go a day without you. I need you by my side so just let me love you, lavish you and show you a world of wonder." His voice washes over me; it's begging and pleading at the same time.

"This will hurt mortal." The older one says with a sharp tongue and I feel them placing their hands along my swollen arm.

"And what of my life on Earth and my family?!" I hiss back as the two women manipulate my broken arm. Their grips are strong and I scream out in pain, my body arching off the table as they rearrange my shoulder and elbow back into their proper place.

Thor twists my face in his grip softly, keeping my eyes on his as I bit my bottom lip in the aftershock of pain. Fresh tears escape my eyes and I shake uncontrollably.

"Stay still mortal." One of the ladies barks at me. Clear disdain laced inside her voice. They truly hate us mortals.

"Steady your tongue towards the future Queen of Asgard if you value your place healer." Thor snaps at her, his eyes drifting from mine and lingers over to her, the older one.

"My apologies Prince, it's just the last one left a bitter taste in our mouths towards her kind." She says back and releases my arm. "My apprentices will apply some ointment to her arm and then you can take her."

"And our child?" He asks her.

"The seed is still there. It shall grow." I hear her foot echo out of the room and all I want to do is curl into a ball and cry.

"Lady Darcy, may I help you sit up?" The younger one comes into my view, her smile is gentle and her blue eyes are soft. Beautiful blonde hair pulled into a tight bun behind her head and simple navy blue dress clings to her body, covering her arms and scooping around her neck. No sculpting metal or armor.

Her hands are warm and gentle and I nod yes. Thor finally lets me go and steps back. She helps me into a sitting position. She goes to her table of items and dips her fingers into a jar and comes back to me. Her fingers feel like feathers as she runs them up and down my arm, a small tingle as her lips barely move forming silent words. The thick wet liquid grows hotter against my skin but it's welcoming.

"Are you chanting something?" I blurt out, her eyes never leave mine but she keeps up her mantra. I look down at my arm as a soft amber glow encases it, its swollen size decreasing but pain is still there from the trauma.

"There… only slight discomfort now. Do not lift anything with this arm and keep your arm at shoulder height. A maid will help you dress Lady Darcy and please come to me if you feel it getting worse." She says sweetly.

"Thank you.. " I whisper back.

"Thank you maiden, you may leave us now." Thor says, moving into in my line of sight. She takes a step back and bows at him before leaving the room.

"I want to go back home Thor, were I belong." I say shifting off the table to stand, but Thor will not let me. His locks his warriors hands against my sides. He brings me gently to the ground and I see just how high off the ground I was on the table. Is everyone here a fucking giant? Is the standard you must be at least six feet tall?

I look down at my bare legs, my night shirt barely covering my thighs much less my ass in the back I am sure. Thor un-clips the red cape hanging down his back from his shoulders. I'm smart enough to remember from history class that shades of deep reds, purples, blues and greens are signs of royalty. And his is blood red. They maybe advance in some ways but are still living in the past in so many ways.

It feels like silk as he wraps it over my shoulders, and then clasping two odd metal pieces together to keep it pinned together. I feel like little red riding hood but in an over-sized cloak.

"It is a long walk to my bedchamber; do you wish me to carry you?" He asks me.

"No. I want to go home."

"You will not leave with my child still growing inside your womb."

"I do not want this or this child! I am not your little mortal whore who you can knock up and the drag across the universe!" I tell him with a twisted and angry tone.

"You are not some mortal whore. You are the woman I love!" He screams at me, his voice moves the air around me and I feel fear creeping its way inside me towards him. He sees this, he reaches out to touch me and I flinch back.

"But I cannot let Asgard move without a King, my father cannot live forever. And my time will be limited to visit your world. And you … you will not live forever if I were to allow you to go back." His tone drops into despair and his eyes look hollow now.

"That is why you want me here? So you can watch me grow old and die while you stay looking like you? While this thing inside me will age like you? God, don't you ever think before acting?!" I continue to berate him like a child.

"Once I am King, I can offer my wife, my Queen, the fruit of Idunn." He tells me with a solemn broken voice. I know what the golden apple is, I remember the books Eric brought back to me and Jane after he went out drinking with Thor. Using them like reference to try and discredit Thor's origin. He was wrong though. We were all wrong.

"And that comes with a price?"

"Yes, a service to Asgard as its Queen and to produce an heir to the throne." His eyes don't leave mine and I can't pull mine away from his either.

"And I will be restricted to leave?" I ask, knowing there will be a price if I play along with this idiotic idea of his.

"For the first few years, yes. You are not born Asier and must prove your worth to the people of all nine realms and be protected at the same time. Our realms maybe at peace at the moment but the word of a pregnant Queen would fetch a high ransom and serve as a means to start a new war for anyone willing to take a risk." His voice is flat as he tells me this because he knows that fairy-tale endings don't exist, not even for a Prince who feel for a mortal girl who is looked at beneath his feet.

Disney got it wrong. There is no cliche song or ballroom dance, singing birds, magic pumpkin carriages or fucking happy endings. A new rage builds up inside me and I hate him.

I truly hate him at this moment.

"This is why I did not want to love you. This is why I did not allow you to love me! Why did you even come back to me?! I could have moved on, gotten over you. I was doing fine!" I yell at him but he doesn't flinch at my words.

He says nothing and the room grows silent between us.

"You truly are a selfish would be King, Loki did get that part right." The words leave my tongue before I even think of the cost of them but I don't care. I watch him harden at the mention of his brother's name.

"I will have a guard escort you to my bedchamber. I will join you later tonight. You will be served food and clothing there and will remain there for the day while I try to explain your little stunt on the rainbow bridge. Should you need anything the chamber maid will assist you." He talks to me as if I am some subject that is not allowed to argue back with him. It is not a request but an order.

"So this is your plan now, lock me up? Oh and just tell'em the truth, I was running from you!" I snap at him, moving up to him and peering up into his face as my chest brushes against his front.

His thick fingers clip my chin in a tight hold, "You are my guest here, but an unwelcome guest by half of Asgard it seems. So when you are not in my presence you will be protected in my bedchamber and by my private guard and maid outside it. But do not take this harsh order without knowing that I do love you first and this is for your protection and our child."

He leans down and presses his lips against mine, it's soft and quick. I give him no access to my mouth and he pulls back from me. "You cannot hate me forever." He says with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

I've spent the day hanging on to whatever sanity I have left. And true to Thor's word the maid has brought me clothes and provided me with food and pitchers of liquid that taste like tea with mint leaves floating along the top of it. It's a bit different then what Earth serves as mint tea.

I can't explain it but it's not bad.

I keep staring down at my stomach, seemingly flat minus the soft curvature at the bottom that has always been there.

"Asgard clothes suit you well." I look into the mirror, watching him enter the room and dropping his hammer along a stand next to the door. It doesn't break it or even make the wood scream out from the weight of it. If that was of earth made it would crush it.

I am truly in a land that I don't belong in.

I turn around to face him, the heavy silk moves with my body. It pools around my feet and the strap falls from my shoulder. The other one threatening to fall with each breath I take. It's only being held up by sheer tightness across my chest. Beneath my breast the soft navy blue material falls freely, clinging to my midsection slightly and then a little too much at my hips.

"No it does not. I am too short and it's too tight across my chest. I would be more comfortable in my own clothes, in my own home." I say quickly.

"I shall have someone fit you for clothes then." He comes up to me and I take a step back from his touch. The smile on his face grows a little, as if this is just some chasing game. One he use too play with me on the few occasions I would allow myself to pulled into a child's game with him. Laughing and falling into his arms when he would catch me. He would always pick me up, spin me around and drape me over his shoulder with a playful swat followed to my backside.

"No! I want my stuff. If I am to be trapped here then I want my stuff. I want to say goodbye to Pepper and Tony." I demand him, standing my ground.

I know I love him but right now love hurts. It's mean and cruel.

"Fine, after I am crowned in three days we can travel back and collect your things. And I will not keep you from Pepper and Tony, they are my friends as well. I am not trying to cage you Darcy."

"But you are! You say I must remain here for a few years first. Three or even five years is a long time, a long time for Pepper and Tony who do not live for centuries. Remember, the mortals who took you in and called you their friend."

"I am their friend! And I will continue to serve Midguard as a protector. You forget your world is under my protection. Why do you think I would abandon my watch over it just because I am too be King here?" He invades my space but doesn't reach to hold me.

"Because you are to be King now. And not once has your father, the mighty AllFather, bothered to help us when we needed it the most. Instead he sent his own son to dirty his hands." I argue back, the natural state of my political science background pushing through in this argument.

"Do not pass judgment of his mistakes onto me. I share his love for our people and the need to be a warrior when called upon but not all the same views." And it becomes rather clear to me there is more to Thor then what I know. Loki was the strategic one of the two but Thor is not dumb. He maybe brash and head strong but that statement makes it very honest of his intents and his standings.

"I want to go home!" I finally scream at him with every emotion I have inside my body, I fling myself into him. My hands balled into fist, striking him where I can with every bit of strength I have. "Take me home!" I rage at him and he takes it, he takes it all. Finally I am pushed behind my breaking point and I move to slap him but soon as my arm is lifted I freeze.

Pain drums up my healing arm and I cradle it against my front.

He looks at me and I know he loves me, wants me here with him, but this is not how it should be done. This is forced, and rather I love him or not, this is not right.

I feel like my inner self has died.

"Not yet Darcy." His voice barely notched in volume but I feel it, like I am swimming in it because he is still saying the wrong thing. And I'm clinging to his words, waiting for him to say the right one while I drown here.

He moves from me, venturing over to the bathroom the door shutting behind with a heavy click of the door latching shut.

All I can do is fall to my knees and even that is a mess as the dress manages to tumble my body over. I don't make a sound though, I bit my tongue; biting it hard till I can taste drops of blood sliding over my tongue.

So I lay here on the floor, refusing to cry and just wanting to blackout and wake up in my own surroundings but I'm not Sleeping Beauty and Thor isn't Prince Charming. I hear water being poured and smell something like lavender.

* * *

"Darcy!" His voice clouds around my head, sweeping inside my ears while I drift along the thoughts running inside my head. His hands jerk my body upwards and I let him pull me to stand as I let a new onset of pain washes through my tender limb that his father so lovingly twisted while pretending to be a rescuer. "Ah! … Fuck Thor …. I am not a damsel in distress." I snap at him and his hands quickly let go of my arms.

"Darcy…. Do not ever let me find you laid upon the floor like this!" His voice is almost feral and emotions whelp inside me, my eyes flash open at him. The span of his hand tightens behind my neck as he forces me to hold my head up and look at him. His other hand finds the small of my back, keeping me up right.

"Let me go."

"No. Never." He shifts me in his arms and carries me into the bathroom. He steadies me to the ground, my feet feeling the warmth of the stone and the smell of oils like I have never smelt before.

He keeps me anchored to him with one hand and simply rips the dress from me. The fabric splits down the front between my breasts. I feel somewhat free from the act. He drops to his knees, keeping the silence between us intact. He guides my hands to his shoulders as I use him for leverage.

He shifts the dress over my hips and finally I am free of it. He takes his time to slide my panties down, carefully not ripping them. And when he is done all I feel is his warm breath against my core between my legs. He leans forward and his nose nudges my soft black curls covering my mound.

He inhales me and I feel as if he is submitting to me.

Or is he breaking in front of me.

His lips are soft and wet when he brings to press against my skin beneath my curls, softly kissing me there.

"Thor.." I breathe out his name. And in one quick motion he picks me up and places me inside the tub. It's large and swallows me whole. But it feels amazing.

I watch him discard his clothes and come to me, "No." I tell him but he ignores me and slides behind me, his legs spreading wide and pulling me between them. His chest rumbles and I splash the water around us, trying to get up.

"Stop." He warns me, like a growl and I just give up.

He lets his hand move to my lower stomach and I watch him spread his fingers wide, encasing my entire abdomen. "You will be so beautiful when you are full with my child." He whispers to me, his lips next to my ear but not touching.

"And if I am not full with your child?" I ask him, turning his words against him to hurt him like he has hurt me.

"You will not harm this child Darcy. I will not allow it." He snaps at me, his teeth pulls at the skin over my shoulder in a threatening manner.

"You do not own me Thor." I remind him.

"You will not harm this child Darcy because that is not you, that is not how your heart works. Now just let me hold you… please." He replaces his teeth with his lips, it's soft and sweet.

He is right. It is not me. I cannot harm this child growing inside.

I close my eyes and just fall completely back against him and willing myself to forget everything that has happened today, at least for a few hours.

* * *

My body is startled by something against the apex of my sex, it's wet and thick. My hands reach down and I grab hold of blonde hair that I know too well. The texture of his facial hair scratches the meat of my inner thighs.

And I note I must have fallen asleep in the bath and he carried me to his bed.

"Thor … stop it.." I stutter out. He pays me no attention; his hands grip my hips with enough weight to keep my lower half from moving. His tongue laps at my folds, long hard strokes, lips pulling together and sucking against my clit.

"Thor!" I scream out, warning him. I'm in no mood regardless if my body is already. I can feel the heat pooling on my skin, his lips feel slicker as he kisses my swollen skin.

"No. I will have you Darcy." He tells me, his words are hot against me and moves back in for the kill. I try to buck against him to make him stop but all I get is added friction in all the right places. His fingers loosen their holds against my hips, instead his thumbs start to knead soft circles into my skin while his tongue works me hard.

I feel like he is feasting upon me, his thick meaty tongue moving center of my wet cunt and his plush lips slurping against everything he is milking out of me.

He goes in for the kill, his tongue trickling down to my open and his hands leaving my sides. It feels like heaven and I can't stop him. I don't want too.

I want him to devour me right now. My hands let go of his hair and I favor the sheets instead with death grips.

His large hands push my legs further apart and then they attack me, opening me up and putting my on display before his tongue slides into my wanting heat. It fits in there, curling to move further in and out as he literally fucks me with his tongue while two of his fingers move to my clit.

This time I buck up against his face for release, urging him, a moan escapes my mouth and my hands find my breast. I ignore the slight pain in my recovering arm in favor of latching onto my nipples. The harder he tries to fuck me the harder I squeeze my nipples.

He's getting sloppy though and his tongue slips out. His fingers work harder and he licks me up and down like a starved man.

My body clinches up and I feel my breath caught in my throat, my body arches up… "Let it out Darcy …" he whispers roughly against my soaking pussy as his fingers keep their movement and I do. I'm over the edge and my muscles push everything out, releasing everything into the one spot he so greedily ate up.

I feel liquid squirting between my legs and it's something I've never done before. The room is in white patches as my eyes fight to focus but I can't. My hips are trusting and his fingers are still moving and I'm still squirting.

Gasping for air … "Thor … I can … cant …. " my words are lost but his fingers stop and he move goes back into place and licks my sensitive cunt.

My upper body falls back against the bed and I'm beyond dazed.

He moves up my body with a boyish grin and his face an utter mess. It's wet and sticky. Lips swollen and red along with his red cheeks but nothing compares to his eyes. Blue lust swimming under heavy dirty blonde lashes.

I grab his face and pull him towards mine; I capture his overly worked lips and push my tongue to meet his. He molds to my lips and kisses me back with just as much fire. I can taste myself and it makes me want him to always taste like me on his lips.

He pulls back from me and smiles, "I've never done that… didn't think I could….it's taste like sweet and salty water…?" I ask him, still reeling back into reality at what just happened.

"There are many forms of pleasure I can bring your body too Darcy. And that is just the beginning." He rolls us over and pulls me up against his chest. I feel something wet and sticky coating my leg and note his cock is not hard but wet and soft. _Did he get off on making me squirting?_

"Did you …. you got off on that?" I ask him, a little chocked.

"Darcy just thinking about you makes me spill out into my hand. But don't worry, I'm far from done with you little one."


	5. Chapter 5

** Authors Note: past physical abuse noted in chapter.**

* * *

_"It was an accident! I'm sorry.." A small girls cries with puffy red cheeks. Her little body shaking as a hand clutches her chin, fingers pushing against the corner of her lips forcing them to pucker in the center._

_It silences her sobs as she chokes back on air._

_You will learn!" His voice bares down on her, those rough fingers sliding from her face to her neck. Picking her up as if she weighed nothing and wielding her into the air._

_Her small little hands fighting against the hold on her neck as the man walks them through the house and into her room. She is unceremoniously dropped into a dark closet with nothing in it, no clothes, no shoes. Nothing. No light. Just darkness._

_"Three hours Darcy." The cruel words break her as she wails against the slamming door, "Daddy no … please!" She screams as the door locks and she hears his foot steps leave her room._

_…._

_"Look a here … you made a mess Darcy." He kneels down to her curled up body against the closet corner. The clear distinct smell of urine coating the floor and her pants._

_"Clean it up!" He yells at her, grabbing her by her black hair and bringing her body flat down on to her stomach and face next the puddle of her piss._

_"Please Daddy .. no … I will be good… " She pleads with him and feels relief when there is no longer a hold on her hair._

_"Only because I love you Princess. Now go change your clothes and clean this up before mother gets home. We don't want to disappoint her by your bad behavior, now do we?"_

_"No! Please don't tell her!" She frightens at the thought of her mother finding out what a bad child she is. She is adopted and knows that they can so easily give her back and this is better than the hell she was in._

* * *

Her body jerks against me and I sit up to look down at her, fingers pushing away loose curls from her face. Her skin drenched in sweat and cheeks stained with tears.

"Darcy …" I whisper her name and she whimpers back.

"I promise I will be good… no please .. Daddy stop!" Her voice carries out into the room and twist my heart into pure pain. She jolts up and I quickly pull her into her my arms, caging her against me.

"Darcy. It is just a very bad dream." I whisper against her head, pressing soft kisses against her chestnut colored hair.

She cries against my skin, my arms tighten on her as if she will slip away from me. Her body shakes as she sobs. It breaks me silently and when she finally slows down and pulls from me I feel as if she will kill me from the look she is giving me.

"Please Thor … take me home. This is too much … too fast."

"Yes." I whisper back to her.

…

Two hours we are back on Midgard with Darcy safely tucked into her bed with Pepper watching over her in her apartment. I wonder the common area and feel the presence of someone behind me, his steps echo behind me on the tile floor. I know it's Tony.

"Next time you vanish in the middle of the night and bring her with you, leave us a note." I turn to face Tony, his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at me. He looks much smaller outside his suit of metal.

"It was out of my hands." I reply back with an aggravated tone.

"And was taking her with you, out of your hands as well?" He snaps back at me, coming up next to me as he tilts his head up to stare me in the face. One thing is clear, he loves her even though she is not his own.

"Somethings are not that simple, Tony."

"Then why is she back just three days later in a full blown panic attack? Why is Pepper watching over her? And why are you here instead of there getting crowned King?"

"How do you know of this?" I grit between my teeth at him as if he is not my friend.

"Because Darcy is under my protection and I told you once to not take my stuff. So just answer the question Thor!" He challenges me and I can hear the hum of the blue light from his chest as if it was hissing at me like a snake in the grass.

"She is not your possession and she and the child she is carrying are under my protection." I yell back at him. He doesn't flinch at my voice or my statue as I lean into him. He is a brave fool to think he can go against me without his suit on.

"Then start protecting her and stop hurting her!"

"Why do you think I am here?! I am possibly being disowned for her!" His eyes soften for a moment and he grins at me like a fool, "Good answer point break." He slaps my arm and moves around me.

"Want a drink?" He asks me as he moves to the small housing of booze against the kitchen wall that could never drown me much less fuzzy my direction.

"I've got something you may actually enjoy." He laughs mockingly at me and I just nod yes for whatever reason. He brings out a glass much larger than his and pours it for me.

"Here." He slides it over to me as I meet him on the opposite side kitchen countertop.

"Tony, I do not understand why her father inflicted those things on her like he did. I have never felt so defeated then when she woke from a scream." I admitted to him. "I feel the file you gave me is missing much information."

"Her father wasn't her father. She was adopted. Ran away at the age of fifteen and had been on the run since then till she managed to get tangled up with Jane and then came here. You have to realize this is the first place that she has called home in a long time and you just took her away from it."

"I thought .."

"No Thor, you need to listen. Darcy went through the hell and has trust issues a mile long. This is her home, we are her family. You can't just pull her away from it all. It's like ripping apart wires from a circuit board and she is oddly enough very wired to this place … to me and Pepper. She is like our latch key kid but without all the potty training."

Some of what he says goes lost against my ears but I can not take away the nature of the fact that Darcy is grounded here and she is also fragile. This is why she pushed me away at the beginning after all. I want to murder her father, her adoptive father. Every person who inflicted pain on her.

"I can't live without her Tony and the only way I can secure that is if I take her as my Queen and then I may grant her a apple from Idunn's tree to provide her a life span like mine."

"Then you need to do it the right way, earn her trust, ask her to go with you and not take her in the middle night. She loves you, I know she does but she is only human right now."

"I know .. and that scares me. I think of everything, every passing second of the day that can rip her from me. But I will take head to your advice and stay with her for a few weeks here and then see if things changes."

"And Thor, I will find a way to break you if you ever pull this shit again." He warns me and I can't help but grin at him and cherish the notion that he would lay his life down for her.

"You are a good man Tony."

"It's what I have been telling all you people all along." He laughs back.

"Thor .. she is asking for you." A soft female voice breaks into the room and I turn around to see Lady Pepper standing there with a soft smile on her face.

"Of course. Thank you, Man of Iron." I take my drink for the first time and down it all before placing it back on the table with careful fingers to not break it.


End file.
